


Heavenly

by mrvdocks



Category: Jacob's Ladder (1990)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, How has no one written for this movie, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mentions of drugs, OST: heavenly by cigarettes after sex, its a classic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvdocks/pseuds/mrvdocks
Summary: Jacob Singer wakes up in another reality. Only it’s not with his wife or Jezabel. Everything is the same except he finds himself in bed with the girl he’s seen dozens of times but can never remember her name.





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn’t know what to think the minute he wakes. His eyes open groggily, the beam of light entering this unknown room and hitting him just where he can see an arm wrapped around his chest. He doesn’t recognize it as Jezabel, he almost did, the color of her skin was the same except Jezabel didn’t wear pastels on her nails. 

He moved from the bed slowly, cautiously, afraid to wake whatever intruder he’d waken up next to today. God must’ve had a fucked up sense of humor to be throwing him in different scenarios of life. At that point he’d been missing his own wife sleeping next to him in that cold room. At least this one wasn’t freezing, just mildly warm. 

Inspecting the room, his eyes fell upon dozens of pictures, some of his kids, him in a funeral for his fallen team, a party at the postal office, and strangely enough, him and a young girl cozing up in a cabin. He rubbed his eyes and took another look. She couldn’t have been more than 18 or 19, he recognized her raven hair, her almond skin, those pretty red lips. She worked at the postal office with him and Jezabel, only she did paperwork and occasionally loaded up his truck. His stomach dropped. _Oh god I’ve done it. This was his midlife crisis. _

_This must be some sick joke. _He thought.

Maybe the side effects of the drug had strewn him a new delirium, unknowingly opening up some unconscious feelings for the girl. 

The faint sound of her snoring kicked him out of the daze, he turned back to look at her. She slept face down, raven hair covering her back but very obviously naked. 

Raking his hands across his face he forced himself to remember anything. Yesterday, he was with Jezabel....or was he? He spent the night here it seemed. And from the looks of it, it was very intimate. 

He remembers very little and in a panic, rushes to get his clothes from the floor. Careful not to wake her, he leaves the room and gets dressed in the bathroom. The place isn’t so bad, it’s a quaint apartment in Brooklyn, far from his original home and apartment with Jez. 

Staring into the mirror, he loses himself. There’s someone behind him, head shaking vigorously in a blur, crimson blood dripping from their eyes, screaming. He starts, and sees his hands covered in that same blood. He runs the faucet and desperately rubs his hands until it’s gone. In a blink it’s all over, and he falls onto his knees, sobbing. 

When will it be over? When will the horror stop?


	2. tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment he believes this is a dream, he pinches himself but he finds he's still in his body. The strobe lights blind him, the cacophony of music blared in his ears, and the sight of her bedroom eyes sends chills down his spine.

It's December 27, 1971, and he wakes up in bed with his wife this time. The room is freezing and he can't help but curse at whatever god is playing with him. If this was hell, he assumed the least the devil could do is not test him with images of his old family life. Wasn't going to war and surviving enough? Now he's plagued with visions and eerie silences at home with his demon girlfriend, not the one he woke up with yesterday. He couldn't even remember her name. 

"I know you're awake," Sarah says, still somewhat sleepy. 

He turns, feeling his backache and winces. 

"I had the weirdest dream." The Deja Vu is hitting him hard, he's done this dance before. He wonders how many times he'll wake up here to tell Sarah of his 'dreams'. He wonders if he'll stay this time if he doesn't elaborate.

"Another one?" It seems as though she's ready to hear about Jezabel as soon as she turns her back towards him. 

"I woke up in bed with someone else. It wasn't Jezabel, it was....someone else. She looked really young, and I - god I think I'm losing my mind."

"See what happens when you cheat on me in your dreams?" She quipped although she sounded like she didn't know whether to be disgusted or brush him off. 

"I've seen her before. I know it. Or at least I think I do. I think she works at the post office too."

Sarah hums in response, he knows she's asleep. But he lays on his back staring at the ceiling. His eyes feel heavy, but he doesn't want to close them for fear of seeing the monsters again. But the temptation of sleep is so inviting, so warm. He swears he sees the blue and purple lights as he closes his eyes, and somehow he's transported to a party. 

The office Christmas party. Everyone had just started getting into James Brown's Escape-ism. Sarah left early, one of the boys had gotten a fever. He stayed and by now he'd drunk five cups of the spiked punch. Jezabel was talking to some guy he'd seen before but couldn't make out his face. In fact, he couldn't make out anyone's faces, only Jezabels and - hers. She wore a blue dress, with a plunging neckline sure to catch attention, her dark hair in soft waves framing her face. She'd changed from her heels into flats. She was the only one that stood out to him in a sea of greys and blacks. There she was, the girl from the room. For a moment he believes this is a dream, he pinches himself but he finds he's still in his body. The strobe lights blind him, the cacophony of music blared in his ears, and the sight of her bedroom eyes sends chills down his spine. 

He can't move. He's under her spell. He doesn't know how, but within a blink, she's in front of him. Her hands wander down his chest to the buckle of his pants. He tenses up until she makes a move for his neck and softly kisses it. Relaxing, he takes her in. She smells like strawberries and perfume. She leads him to the back room and sits him down on the squeaky chair. If her smell was any stronger it must've completely dazed him, as he catches himself smiling. She smiles back, pearly whites shining in the somewhat dark room. He runs his hands over her thighs, not intending to go higher without her consent, but she guides him up and under the slit of her dress. 

They waste no time, she straddles him and practically rips open his zipper. She slowly sinks down onto him and he throws his head back in newfound pleasure. There's a way about how she moves to the beat of the music outside, its hypnotic. She sounds like an angel, clinging onto his jacket, mewling until she's frantic in her movements. He loves how her skin is practically on fire underneath his fingertips. As she nears her climax, she kisses him. She tastes like new beginnings and punch. Gripping his hair and riding it out one last time, his name spills from her lips. He finds that hers slips from his too.

_Angelica. _

* * *

It's November 12, 1976. At least one year with Jezabel, it should be. He wakes up with a start. Angelica. That was her name. 

He rubs his eyes, tired of this cat and mouse game. What is with these biblical names? 

"Hey, you're awake," Angelica's voice catches him off guard. Her voice is soft, and non-threatening, unlike Jezabels'.

He sits up in bed, finding himself shirtless but not bottomless. He nearly sighs a breath of relief. 

"I made breakfast," She smiles and waves him over. The smell of classic pancakes and bacon fill his senses and he doesn't realize how hungry he is. He hasn't eaten in a while, or however long it's been. There's a small radio near the counter playing music. Angelica hums along and dances, her lavender slip hugging her body perfectly. 

Jacob has to cut his view short or else he'd need to take a long shower. He still wasn't sure what his relationship was to Angelica yet, but if that memory was any indication, he was in hot water.

"W-where's Jezabel?" He asks.

She stops dancing. 

"She quit, remember? Threw a huge fit about something. Jacob, she's been gone for a month, are you okay?" 

He nodded, absentmindedly. She probably sensed something was off, as she came over to him and ran her manicured fingers over his touseled hair. 

"You've been acting weird lately. Maybe we should go to the doctor or something. I'm getting worried about you." She lent down to kiss his forehead and wrapped her arms around his chest. 

Beat. 

"Listen, I left you some food in the fridge for lunch. I might be a little late coming back from class but only if the bus doesn't break down again."

"Class?" He dug his fingers into his palms forcefully, anxiously awaiting the answer.

"Yeah, silly. Remember? The college gets completely packed around 5 but I promise I'll find a way home." 

He let go, relaxing and leaving crescents.

"Maybe when I come back we can see what's going on in that head of yours. Oh! And, Sarah left these here. I didn't want to throw them out. I know how special they are to you." She left him a heavy envelope which he could already assume its contents. "Thank you." He murmured.

She squeezed him one last time and ran off to change. 

He needed a change of scenery, he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this shit is gonna be dark, and also Tim Robbins was fine af in this movie so you bet I’m gonna work with it.


End file.
